gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
GeeMoji/Description
:Geemoji :By Gaia Interactive Inc. Description Geemoji gives you access to hundreds (and soon thousands!) of amazing stickers and fonts created with loving care by world-renowned artists from Gaia Interactive, including peppertea, Thousand Skies, milkbun, and Pyawakit! You won’t find any emojis, animated stickers, or fonts anywhere else! Be the first to send Diedrich’s disgustingly cute face in a text message! Geemoji is also the first keyboard app that allows you to send text messages in adorable, unique custom fonts from Gaia! Starting with the Drippy Font series, you can now liven up your text messages in letters of sweet, melting allure. We are also busy creating new fonts for you, including spooky cute, cat, teddy bear, and candy fonts! Geemoji’s keyboard is easy to set up and using it is a breeze. Once you enable the Geemoji keyboard and download whatever items you want, simply open iMessage and start sending a bunch of never before seen stickers, animations, and fonts to your friends, family, and loved ones! Whether you want to send one meaningful sticker to a friend, make your messages come to life with different animated gifs, or add a little color to your language with our rainbow of fonts, Geemoji is for you! We will release new stickers and fonts on a regular basis, including many free ones! Let us know which ones you want in Geemoji and we’ll try our best to release those! FEATURES •Get tons of FREE emojis found nowhere else on any other mobile emoji app! •Create and send texts in exclusive fonts from Gaia! •More stickers and artists with every update! •String multiple stickers and animated stickers into one message. •Quickly access the stickers and animated stickers you have recently used. •Send messages in never-before-seen fonts. •Animated stickers allow your emotions to come to life. •Add new stickers, animated stickers, and fonts to your keyboard easily and conveniently with the Geemoji app. •See what is “Hot” and trending among your Geemoji comrades! •No login required; start sending cuter texts in seconds! •Find new stickers and fonts from your favorite Gaia Artists, including peppertea, milkbun, Thousand Skies and, of course, Pyawakit! :DISCLAIMER: Geemoji, its designs, all static and animated icons, all other assets & artwork are the sole property of Gaia Interactive, unless otherwise designated. :Notice Please rest assured that Geemoji will NEVER collect any personal information or transmit what you type over any network. Turning on “Allow Full Access” is simply an iOS requirement for third party keyboards. We take your privacy very serious. :Google Play - Go to Language and Input in Android Settings to add "Geemoji Keyboard" after download. :iTunes - Go to iOS System Settings and add "Geemoji Keyboard" from third-party keyboards after download. :Subscription Geemoji is free to use. There is an optional, monthly recurring subscription that will cost a user real money. With the subscription you will have access to all existing and new content in the app, including stickers, animated stickers, and fonts. If you choose to purchase a subscription, your iTunes account will be charged once you confirm the purchase. Once you purchase the subscription, it will automatically renew every month unless auto-renew is turned off 24 hours in advance. If you continue your subscription, you will be charged $29.99 24-hours before the end of your most current period. If you choose to cancel or turn off auto-renew at any time, you can manage your subscription in iTunes Account Settings. Please be advised that you cannot cancel your subscription during an active period. :Duration & Pricing (USD): 1 Month = $29.99 :SAFETY Before you download Geemoji, please remember that it contains in-app purchases and push notifications to let you know when new content is added. :Terms of Use http://www.gaiaonline.com/geemoji/tos :Privacy Policy http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/legal/privacy :FAQ http://www.gaiaonline.com/geemoji/faq :What's New in Version 1.0 Access all of the stickers, animated stickers, and fonts available! Easily download them to your keyboard and start sharing with your friends via messages. Additional information ;App Shopper App Activity Version 1.1.61 Apr 14 '16 New App: Free, v1.0.35 Apr 07 '16 App Details Version 1.1.61 Size 20.9 MB Last Changed 4 hours ago Published by Gaia Interactive Inc. ;Google Play Updated April 14, 2016 Size 7.4M Installs 10 - 50 Current Version 1.0 1.0.3 apr 21 Requires Android 4.0.3 and up Content Rating Teen Learn more Interactive Elements Users Interact, Digital Purchases In-app Products $0.99 - $29.99 per item Permissions View details Report Flag as inappropriate Offered By Gaia Interactive Developer Visit website Email geemoji@gaiaonline.com Privacy Policy 2550 N. First St Suite 250 San Jose, CA 95131 ;iTunes This app is designed for both iPhone and iPad Free Category: Utilities Updated: Apr 14, 2016 Version: 1.1.61 Size: 21.9 MB Language: English Seller: Gaia Interactive, INC © 2016 Gaia Interactive, INC Rated 9+ for the following: Infrequent/Mild Profanity or Crude Humor Compatibility: Requires iOS 9.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. Customer Ratings We have not received enough ratings to display an average for the current version of this application. Top In-App Purchases Drippy Candy $4.99 $29.99 Monthly Subscription $29.99 Sleeping Animated Diedrich $0.99 Sweet Calico: Love Animated $0.99 Sweet Calico: LOL Animated $0.99 Category:GeeMoji